Crushing Whirlpool
by bartimaeus.shubit
Summary: After Uchiha massacre Danzo extracts Kyuubi from Naruto but Yondaime's seal saves Narutos life. Naruto is transported to Earthland and is found unconscious by Gildarts. What awaits Naruto in this new world - will he be able to learn Crash magic? And will he find happines in this world? Follow Naruto's journey in Fiore as a mage! Pairings Naruto x 2 girls
1. Chapter 1

**CRUSHING WHIRLPOOL**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

Deep under the strongest ninja village In the word, in a dark chamber stood an old man wrapped partially in bandages. The man was infamous war hawk of Konoha – Danzo Shimura. He stood over sleeping young blond haired child with whisker marks on both cheeks no older than 8. This child was the container of the strongest Biju – Kyubi no Kitsune otherwise known as The Nine Tailed Demon Fox – Naruto Uzumaki. You my dear reader may ask what a young boy was doing in such suspicious place. The answer lies with the fall of once great and powerful clan of Konoha which was one of the reasons the village was feared and respected as the strongest – Uchiha clan, one of the founding clans of The Great Village. After losing such valuable manpower it is logical that some may question Konoha's place on top so Danzo as patriot HAD TO take care of Konoha's survival and dominance. The answer came with the beast sealed in young Naruto. Danzo wanted him in his unfortunately (officially) disbanded Root program to train him properly to be a weapon for the village. The leader of Konoha – Sandaime Hokage forbid it and kept close watch on the boy by means of his elite warriors – ANBU. While preventing him from taking this boy he also protected him from a few assasination attempts and beatings some drunken man and women alike tried to inflict to the boy. So Konoha's Jinchuuriki was safe, but weak. Not allowed to be properly molded for the good of village, exposed to loneliness and scorn of villagers. Danzo knew even if he could catch this boy he couldn't hide him to train properly. While Hiruzen slipped quite a bit in last years he still was amazing (how he despised to admit it) leader with the full might of Konoha behind him. Fortunately he found another way. He found another Uzumaki and "adopted" him to Root 'family' Why finding another Uzumaki is such a blessing? Well they are the only people capable of containing Kyubii thanks to their special chakra. Right now he is finishing sealing proces that will rip The Demon Fox from it's actual container and reseal into his already conditioned Uzumaki. The dead body of Naruto will be returned to Konoha and damaged a little to suggest that some villagers used their chance to kill "demon child". It would be some time before it was discoverd.. ahh the wonders of a good distraction.. while loss of Uchiha's manpower was saddening HE and Konoha would gain perfect Jinchuuriki!

After one hour the transition was almost complete a few more minutes and it would be finished, when suddenly something unexpected happened. Body of Uzumaki Naruto started glowing brightly, it was getting brighter and brighter until with bright flash last remains of Kyubii chakra were transferred to it's new container.. but.. there was no body of it's previous host anywhere to be found.

The history changed that very day. Had this not happened Naruto might be an aspiring, powerful if a little bit stupid and too optimistic shinobi, become hero of this world, but alas it was not meant to be. Few years later elemental nations were drown in war and continue warring to this day. Constant wars of clan days before foundations of Hidden Villages came back and drown this world in darkness for centuries all because one man desire for Konoha's dominance in the world

On the other hand what happened to the child which lived quite lonely 8 years in Konoha with his only companions being from time to time old Kage and cooks from certain Ramen Stand? The seal Yondaime Hokage developed to hold Kyubii was certainly unique. I'm not seal master so I won't try to explain it to you fully but the seal was holding not only the demon but also imprints of Namikaze Minato (4th Hokage) and his wife Uzumaki Kushina – Naruto's parents – as failsafe if something go wrong with the seal and to help their beloved child conquer Kyuubi someday. They felt what was happening and while couldn't stop extraction of Kyuubi they gambled and tried to send their child somewhere safe. They succeeded but not in the way they hopped and that sends us to rocky clearing when lies a battered unconscious form of our hero. He could die here, he could be found by slavers, by some dark mages or just normal travelers, yet it seems that luck would smile to him this time in this world. The person who found him was one of the strongest mages in all Fiore – kingdom located in Earthland, 'cause this is universe where Naruto landed. He's a tall muscular man with long orange hair. That man was none other than Gildrts Clive, Ace of Fairy Tail – guild of mages. A place to gather mages with similar ideas, goals or desires. Gildarts is the strongest mage in the guild, maybe even on par with Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Drayer – Member of Ten Wizard Saints, the ten most powerful mages of Fiore.

Said person stumbled upon young boy and after checking his life is not in danger took him to nearby village for some medical aid. He could go on his way home after that as he just ended five S ranked missions one after another but he couldn't leave this child here. He had this strange hunch that this boy will be important and should not be left on his own. Not to mention boy's enormous magical reserves. For such a young child he had magical reserves of at least B borderline A class mage! Talk about monstrous strength.. And right then this crazy idea struck older mage – why don't take him with me to my guild, but most importantly why not see if he can be another one beside himself to be able to wield his magic? It could be nice to have someone to pass his abilities and maybe just maybe this child could give him a good fight in the future?

So after deciding to give it a try he went to sleep, after making sure that blond haired boy is ok.

For tomorrow the Legend shall be born. For tomorrow the journey of Crushing Whirlpool of Fairy Tail will begin!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Fairy Tail**

**AN: So what do you think? I got this idea of Naruto being user of Crush Magic with Gildarts. He will know Gildarts magic but that will not be all. Besides Crush and disintegration he will know 2 other types of magic (one is quite easy to guess) – cyber cookie if you can guess both.**

**Now – I don't know exactly where this story will go – I've got a rough idea for a few chapters.**

**About Naruto character – you will need to find out. He will be quite nice guy for those nice to him and a jerk to those he dislikes or sth. For more you will need to read. Also well Gildarts is quite womanizer – will he become just like him? :**

**Now for pairings I've got one for 100%. It will not be harem, but It may be possible to 2 max 3 girls in relationship with Naruto but most likely it will be Naruto x Decided x Unknow.**

**I'm open for your opinions and suggestions but some things I won't change.**

**About age – Naruto will be 3 years younger than Laxus. So in Canon 20y.o.**

**That means one year older than Erza, Mira, and 2 years older than Gray, Natsu, Cana.**

**I will try to write next chapter by Thursday so see you soon.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Awakening **

The following morning.

Naruto was comfortable. He was sleeping or more accurately in the process of waking up. He couldn't remember last time when he slept so peacefully, so comfortable, when he wasn't feeling like he had so much energy in him that it literally hurts, that he felt compelled to do something right here and right now. He tried to think why was it. Of course he couldn't know that he contains Kyuubi no longer, but he knew that this place isn't his crappy apartment which he lived in for almost a year. Here he is laying in a big comfortable bed, in a plain room with just some necessities like a table, 2 chairs, wardrobe and a lamp and.. a second bed where some huge guy was sleeping! So he tried to think: where I am, who is this man, why am I here?! Where is old man Hokage? His growing panic caused him to realise some of his magic – yes magic. Another wonder of 4th Hokage's seal, again don't ask me! Even the greatest minds, the greatest doctors, scientist and seal masters would not understand this phenomenon. Some may speculate that seal's connection with Shinigami may have something in common here but that is boundary of their possibilities in deduction.

Anyway while the amount of power released wasn't overly huge it was still substantial enough to wake up Gildarts. He was immediately on alert and upon seeing what's happening, he slowly comes near child asking:

-"Hey kiddo. Are you all right?" – Startled a little and suddenly becoming shy all Naruto could do was nod slowly.

-"My name's Gildarts, What's yours?"

-"N-Naruto... WHERE I AM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ME AND WHERE IS OLD MAN!" – shouted now identified boy.

-"Whoa, whoa calm down. I'll answer all questions that I am able to. As to where are we – we're in a small village near Hosenka Town. I found you yesterday in a rocky field nearby and you were a little bit bruised and obviously unconscious. I took you, patched you up a little and went to sleep. So tell me where are your parents or this old man?"

- "I don't have any.. and old man is Hokage of Konoha!"

-"Konoha? And what is this? I never hears of it" – asked intrigued Clive.

-"WHAT! How you never heard of it! Old man told me that Konoha is strongest most badass, coolest village in ele.. elmen..elemental countries!" – well it seems that this boy couldn't be too shy for to long.

"Child I'm really sorry but I never heard of anything you just spoke. Right know we are in Fiore Kingdom of Earth Land and if you want to I can ask some people about this Konoha, if you want to come back there or I can take you with me to Fairy Tail Guild?" Gildarts saw some disbelief in Narutos eyes. As if something impossible happened. Also there was sadness in this child's eyes, loneliness and a little fear when mentioning coming back to Konoha. Also when mentioned going to Fairy Tail, even if he didn't know anything about it, there was a glimmer of hope, of desperation and some other emotions in Naruto that even he couldn't read.

- "Fairy Tail?" – hesitantly asked, again shyly, blond boy.

- "Ahh you see it's a place for mages like me and you where we can be together, where we learn magic, take jobs, and most important when we find our place in the world, our family! Fairy Tail is a big family! And hahaha I'm quite strong there haha!"

-"Magic?! Magic is real and and I have it?"

-"Yes you have, and a lot actually – smiled Gildarts gently at the child. It seemed that he needed some assurance, no shit indeed when you don't know where you are, a how did you get here.. – and if you want to we can go to the guild!"

"B-buu-buut i don't know this magic thingy! And.. what if others will.." – but than he clumped up afraid what he almost said.

"Well you don't know now, but i can teach you. I actually wanted to propose it later if you wanted"

"REALLY! You would teach me? You, you would do this for me?" – asked disbelieving yet hopeful.

"Yep, so do you want to go with me?" – said Gildarts standing up and extending his hand for the child!

"Hai, sensei!" –Naruto jumped and with tears hugged Gildarts. While Gildarts didn't know why he reacted so strongly he knew he would need to ask and eventually help child with his past, but he knew Naruto will fit just right in Fairy Tail. There was plenty of hidden mischief in this boy under some life baggage – and he Gildarts will do everything to bring it to the surface!

"Let's go than!"

**Disclaimer: Nothing changed I still own nothing, except some wild fantasies about me and some Fairy girls in sauna...yep still don't own Naruto and Fairy Tail.**

**AN:**

**Ok so this is quite short chapter, but in my mind this had to go. It may not be fantastic etc. but it is as transition chapter. Next time will be about 3 months time skip (or longer about 6 months – didn't decided yet how to proceed. I will think about it later). So a little sappy meeting. Next one will be start of travels and training, some more insight in the past, some fun. For sure it will be longer – I plan on making next chapter about 3-4k words.**

**There will be answers about why Naruto so easily accepted Gildarts offer, etc. **

**Also I didn't want Naruto to sound to intelligent for 8 years old. Why in my story he will be clever S.o.B. he was still neglected in Konoha but he will improve with time :) **

**So how bad was it? ;P don't eat me alive, but also don't worry to leave constructive criticism ;)**

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!**

**Ps. No this won't be centred about Naruto past, there will be just a little bit mentioning it to fit plot holes and explain his character in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – do not own Naruto nor Fairy Tail..** and still don't know why I'm still writing it.. I mean everybody could read it in 1 chap but heeey..

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

About 4,5 years later. North of Joya, near border with Stella.

It was over 4 years since Gildarts took a young blond boy under his wing. It was over 4 years since he told Master Makarov that he will be coming late to the Guild from his mission due to certain circumstances – meaning finding himself an apprentice. Master was of course surprised about Gildarts finding a student and someone possibly capable of learning Crash and Disassembly Magic. When asked about some details all he would get was: "yeee I found a young kid in the wild. It seems he doesn't have a place to go, has got this huge magical reserves, you know what could happen if he did not learn to manage them early and besides I could feel potential from him from miles.. so I will be late by a few years – places to be, brat to teach, countries to see, women to meet. You know once I hear about this delicious meal I just have to taste it!" After that he closed his magical lacrima call and there was no contact from Gildarts to the Guild for over 4 years. Master Makarov while understanding though: _"Nooooo! Now I have to tell my brats that my Ace will be absent for a few years! Why! Why did you do it to me! They will annoy me to death.. unless...yeeesssss hahahaha! You will regret it Gildarts hehehe and as added punishment I will wallpaper your house in faggots porn pictures!"_

_-_"Maaaaster! Don't make us angry!". Yelled every adult female guild member at Makarov thinking he was AGAIN fantasying about them in one or another way... talk about damaged reputation..

Back to Gildarts – besides Gildarts huge form stood a young boy – from his height probably entering his teens and by our narrator's hawk eyes he's 156cm tall. He had bright yellow spiky hair reaching about his shoulder blades, oceanic blue eyes filled with mirth, joy, playfulness but also knowledge, power and if you would look really hard you could see remains of loss and longing. This boy was quite muscular for his age. His musculature showed good compromise between being built for speed and power. More accurate – his body is build to deliver powerful strikes with blinding speed or at least in future it will or is it now? He wears body fitting dark blue shirt with black pants and stylish black shoes. Over it all, he wears a long blue gleaming cape, which when you look at it may seem like a sleeping storm, a disaster waiting to be unleashed, power which just waits to be unleashed. Wild, uncontrolled and just barely contained. For a young teen he strikes quite an imposing figure with that strange aura of power flowing around him just like around the man near him (and trust me while it's smaller it's still palpable). This boy is none other than Uzumaki Naruto. Now nearing his 13 birthday – which will be in exactly 4 months. They were standing overlooking a beautiful valley when Naruto broke the silence:

-"Ne Gildarts-Oji-san where are we going now? We were travelling and training constantly for more than 4 years! I want to see Fairy Tail finally!"

- "Maaa maa we will go there when we will go there! Now quit! I'm thinking which city to hit right now. I heard that in that over these mountains is filled with beauties, man I could use a drink and some company hehe"

-"Shut up you perv! If you won't go I will go join Fairy Tail by myself!"

"-and then I would take that twins to my room.. ohh yes I would take good care of their.."

This is the moment that Naruto snapped.. With anger at being ignored and moreover ignored again in favor of some sex fantasies of his teacher.. well while he started looking at girls differently recently (and ohh the horrors! The dreaded THE TALK he got just half year past..nope nope! Do not remember it! Do not remember! And why of course Gildarts just HAD to get a willing woman who would show what is what... damn it! No!) That does not mean he will forgive Gildarts for his day-dreaming..If only he knew that some years later a beautiful girl will bash him repeatedly for similar actions. Anyway – back to the moment 'Blondie' snapped. With evil grin he crouched a little behind Gildarts, touched earth near his feet with both hands and channeling some magic said - "Punkai!"- the rest is history. The ground dissolved.. well more like parted into small pieces and together with senior Crash Magic user fell down the slope. Naruto started laughing hysterically but that was cut short when massive, oppressive magical power started to come from the valley. Few seconds later a pissed of pillar of energy came rushing at Naruto.  
- "Well shit..guess it's time for training...Let's go Pervert!". Naruto channeled his enormous magical output to reach Gildarts level while thinking _"Thank gods that he isn't really serious" _and rushed to meet Gildarts head on with wide grin on his face. When they met they shouted at the same time "**CRASH!". ** Blinding white light burst to live and after a few seconds we could see both fighters standing opposite each other where younger one had a few bruises.

"Now now that wasn't bad Naruto, but show me what you've got! Is that all you can do? You think you can achieve your dream with just it? Well show me that you're stronger than this!" Gildarts provoked a little. And this got desired results. Naruto's power spiked up once again now reaching levels that no S-class mage would be ashamed of. He knew Naruto would be great, he knew he found someone who may someday become a legend as great as Zeref himself just in a good way! (Okay, here his imagination may exaggerate a little tiny bit). And boy did he find a jewel, more like a diamond and a huge one.. with quite rough edges but huge diamond nonetheless. For these 4 years he travelled through the countries of Earth Land with young Naruto, training him in reaching his magic, harnessing and controlling it. It says something about this teen abilities to learn control over such huge magical reserves. While not perfect it's enough to contain his magic when necessary, and to learn actual magic. But magic couldn't be everything he taught this boy. When he met Naruto, he saw scared, lonely and awkward child. Child that didn't know love of family, friendship, feeling of acceptance, safety, of peace. That boy was sometimes bipolar, didn't know how to act with others. He yet yearned attention, in the same time lacking some fundamental education which is parents role to teach their children. It wasn't easy to practically rise him, even if Naruto was a capable and quite independent child but he took this challenge on bravely. While Gildarts wanted to have a child (only with Cornelia but still.. if only he knew..) he didn't know a shit about taking care about 8 years old boy. So he took it like a typical Fairy Tail mage – by a bull horns! And damn right he did a good job! While Naruto has some quirks here and there, he is a happy child with lots of energy, optimistic outlet on life and great goal for the future! The only problem is that while they travelled over the world constantly it was problematic for Naruto to make friends and well the other one..that thing that bothered him in the past, well it seems that sometimes Naruto is still troubled with IT.

FLASHBACK

After about 1 month of travelling together, Naruto was practicing control over his magic, but a frown was marring his face.

"Nee, Gildarts-sensei, did you find anything about Konoha?"

Now Gildarts knew or at least strongly suspected something, but how to break it to this young child, that the home he knew is forever lost to him? "Yes Naruto, but I don't know if you will like it..for you see I think you will never be able to come back to your past home.."

-"WHAT?! BUT WHY! WHYY! I have to go back! There is Hokage-jiji and Teuchi-ossan and Ayame-nee-chan! I...-sniff-.. why can't I go back?"

- "Because you may be from another world. There is much unknown and forgotten magic. We won't know for sure, but I think that an accident occurred and you ended up in Fiore permanently. There is no mention of this Konoha anywhere. I know it's may sadden you, but you can find new home here in Fiore and in Fairy Tail. I told you that Fairy Tail is like huge family. Each one caring about another. Of course if you still want we will still search for mentions of Konoha and Elemental Nations, but be prepared you may find nothing. Will you be ok to stay here?"

"I.. I don't know..I.." – here Gildarts put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and later put him in one arm hug and whispered - "Shhh.. do not answer now, I know it's much to take on. You can tell me later when you will be ready".

FLASHBACK END

Lost in his memories he was almost hit but Narutos left hook. Almost. While Naruto is certailny fit, fast and strong for his age he is still a child and no Gildarts (no pun indeed..) Still Clive was pushed back quite a bit.. ahh he sometimes forgot that Naruto uses Crash Magic too, and while not as experienced in it's uses, is quite proficient in it, not too mention his huge magical reserves.. give or take 4-6 years and they will be at his level or even above! But ha! He will not allow 'his' brat to become better that himself. While teaching that brat he started training more extensively himself_.." boy..hope they won't try to make me a Wizard Saint again "._

**-** "Now that is what I'm talking about! Show me what you've got! **CRASH!"**

What followed could be described by onlookers as fierce battle between extremely powerful mages or some great natural cataclysm, 'cause of mass destruction. Meeting of 2 practitioners of crash magic in battle.. it may only turn messy for the landscape. Punches, kicks, more punches and even head butts were thrown, great acrobatics performed to land and avoid hit alike and so much more. For many it will be forever impossible feats to accomplish. For them these were well drilled moves, performed with precision and finesse. Both fighters were releasing enormous amounts of magic and some of this magic was contained and used to augment their bodies to perform even better. It is one of the marks of truly powerful and accomplished mages– that they are subconsciously channeling magic into their magic to improve their strength, speed, durability and even more. What truly makes thit skill terrifying is when they can channel it consciously to pushit even farther far above standards for normal humans or even mages. Few and far between could boost their bodies with magic to the level as that pair fighting right now. It is that reason they are both still standing on they own feel while their surroundings are almost completely destroyed. Ohh well right now only Gildarts was standing, 'cause Naruto was on one knee breathing heavily.

"Well that's it I think, won't you agree, Naruto?"

Naruto slowly stood up and shouted "YOU WISH!" Channeling most of his remaining magic he shouts again "Let's see how you fair with something else! I finally finished it! Ha! Take it! Wind Make: Dai Kamaitachi! " With these words great winds gathered and formed multiple blades of wind which rushed towards Gildarts.

"It's good Naruto, really good.. anyone but S-class mages would be defeated by this easily.. we both know that it will not win against crash magic, but good enough.. you discovered talent for wind magic just one year ago and yet you're so good at it, but still, it will be some time when you will be able to use it in battle of this level. Yes in few years you may be able to beat me. In few years we will fight to see if future generation of Fairy Tail can surpass mine but for now..you.. you are ready." Murmured Guildarts. A huge release of crash magic, even greater explosion and minute or two later we may see dust clearing slowly and showing two figures. One with blond spiky hair lying on the ground, panting and huffing like crazy, and another one standing over him, with some ruffled clothes, and 3 or 4 big bruises.

"So it seems I lost again.. tchh..."

"Naruto.. I'm impressed as always..you're strong but also you are still young! You are learning magic just for 4 and half years and look how good at it you are! Such talent with such determination is extremely rare but you have to know that you can't beat everyone! Even I can't and it's not arrogance I'm speaking with! You are strong and you will become stronger, but you have to understand that nobody's invincible! If you can't beat someone on your own and you have to beat that person – that's what nakama are for! That's what family – Fairy Tail is for. I have waited with this decision so you could be strong yourself but also for you to acknowledge that you can't do everything on your own. It's time Naruto.. it's time for us to go to Fairy Tail, to learn final lesson that I didn't teach you yet – trust and dependence on you nakama. Go. Rest, for tomorrow we're heading home, where you will not longer be my student but my comrade, where you will choose your path yourself..(...)umm but maybe let's go somewhere else? Authorities may come here any minute now.. so come on ahahaha!".

Some hours later we find Naruto looking at the full moon with sadness. He reached his final decision, he found his resolve and he made his choice. Thinking out loud he speaks.

"I miss you Sarutobi-jiji. I still don't know how I got here and why I got here, but I'm happy. In Konoha almost nobody liked me, people glared and me and whispered. Still don't know why but it doesn't matter now, does it? Here in Earth Land I found a teacher. He took me, took care of me, protected me, fed me, taught me, made me feel wanted. I wonder if it is how having father is like? I think it is. He is perverted like you! And strong! And he protects his friends like you told me Hokage does. He told me I can have a family here. That I will be happy here and I believe him.. I would love to see you again! Eat ramen with you and Teuchi and Ayame again. Smile at you and wear your hat again, but I think my place is here. I feel connected here. I will miss you and forever remember you.. and I just hope that you aren't too worried! I'm okay! Really! I became strong and will be stronger! Soon I will also make lots of friends! So if you can, than watch me! I'll make you proud! Can't believe I'm saying it but ohh just this once I'll say: believe it! 'cause it's a promise of a lifetime JIJI! YOU HEAR ME!

My place is here.. farewell Konoha..while I won't become Hokage I will become the greatest guild master, and make Fairy Tail the greatest guild in the world!" and all the while he was talking some tears fell down from his face. Do not fear for his smile also never left his face and his eyes while watered where shining brightly with happines. He has finally accepted his place. He is finally in peace and can finally create bonds with others. No longer will he keep others outside of Gildarts at arm length...well it won't be easy to be all social at once but meeeh he will do it or he isn't Uzumaki Naruto!

Some distance away stood Gildarts hiding behind a tree with soft smile on his face. "You will do great kid, that you will. I'm proud I raised you!"

**AN.:**

And that's it.. It came out differently that I firstly tried to make it but what can I do. It just wrote itself like this. I hoped to put shorter time skip but then it would be too slow going for my tastes soo.. I put some leash on myself cause I wanted to do skip right to him being 15 but nope that would be too much on the other hand.

I wanted to make some flashback to how he discovered his talent for wind magic etc. Or what he can do but i guess it will just have to come up in some of his fight after joining Fairy Tail or none at all. Don't worry some more things will be explained, and soon plot will move. Actually next chapter should be his comming to Fairy Tail. Than 1-3 with him getting settled and get to know some peaple, some new some old Fairy Tail shit etc. ;) Hope next time my imagination will give me more actions and less sappy moments but hey.. somehow I just need to introduce what's to introduce ;)

Some of you guessed right about wind magic but none about second – I'm sorry but he won't learn rune magic but fear not It still is awesome.. or it will be legen... Wait for it for quite some.. actually a lot of chapters... dary! LEGENDARY!

And about pairings.. I do not think that I will be able to write reasonable threesome relationship.. so it probably will be Naruto with one girl in the end.. but probably in the meantime he will be quite the player? Or I'm just messing with you? ;P

And lastly sorry for the delay. This chapter was to be posted last week, but job, real life and hangover after parties this weekend.. ahh life is so hard ;P

To be continued.

And would you like omakes with this story? Like one every 2 chapters? They would be packed with some really stupid comic relief which for some reason can't fit with actual plotline?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Sorry for not uploading. This story is NOT abandoned. I just got quite shitload on my plate right now. Add to it exams, rl life, part time job and I can't manage to write. **

**I know i wrote to some of you that chapter would be soon but yeah.. if everything goes right I should write something after 9****th**** September.. if it does not it can take up to the end of September. But I promise, after that I will update at least once a week!**

sorry that it isn't a chapter.

**As some compensation I will tell you one of Narutos secondary magics.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amaterasu Formulas! :) sorry – no runes, no demon magic!  
**

**So here we are: crash magic, dissasembly magic, wind and later – quite a bit later ;) amaterasu formulas.**

**Aaaand what do you say about katana for Naruto? Will it be too much skills? I do not want to give him too much different powers.**

**Sorry again, and hope you will read future chapters when i will finally have time to write them.**


End file.
